Rogue's fic dump
by Rose8496
Summary: random story ideas that won't be finished
1. Supernatural Croatoan SI

This is just going to be my dump for fic ideas that will never be finished. I get way too many ideas watching movies and shows.

SPN Croatoan Apocalypse self insert

_Characters_

_Me-19_

_Meghan-19 my best friend_

_Bri-21 my adopted older sister(really she's my sister's best friend, but I consider her family)_

_Tommy-15 my younger brother_

_Endverse Dean-34_

_Samifer-30_

_2009 Dean-30_

_2009 Sam-26_

_Meghan eventually gets a sword, sucks at shooting with pistols, is ok with rifles_

_Bri finds some weird looking knife_

_We got dropped into the Endverse in February 2013_

_We're from 2017_

_We know the big bads up until the British men of letters_

_Our alternate selves were born 3 years early so we are physically the same age_

_We basically possessed our Endverse selves right as they were dying, they gave permission for us to take over the body_

_Eventually we meet up with Meghan shortly before we run into Charlie and Garth_

spnspnspnspn

April 16, 2013

"Shit! Tommy we need to leave now! Croats are on their way!"

I grabbed my backpack that was sitting in the abandoned house that we were raiding.

It's been about 3 months since we somehow got dropped into the fucking Endverse from Supernatural. You do remember that episode, right? It's the one where the douchebag angel Zachariah dumped Dean in 2014, when there's a fucking zombie apocalypse going on.

Well we got dropped here about a year and a half before that episode is supposed to take place. I remember when it takes place because it's just before my birthday.

Luckily, we landed in our house, so we could grab stuff from around the house that would be useful, like medical supplies and food. Mom kept a decent med bag since she's an EMT.

The Croats are still about half a mile away so we still have time to get to the basement and barricade it till they pass. Apparently these people were at least prepared for a natural disaster, but this? This wasn't natural. This was Hell's work.


	2. Friday the 13th fic

Her dark blonde hair was cut short to just around her ears. She would be the last to die, Jason thought. She wasn't a good girl. She had come to his camp with the other bad kids, so she couldn't be a good girl.

ft13ft13ft13

I was alone in the far cabin since my so-called friends had paired up and I was the odd one out. Ok, Mira was truly my friend, but the rest were just friends of a friend, and I didn't want to deal with sharing a cabin with someone I don't know. Also I didn't really want to be stuck with a bunch of horny drunk assholes.

I had my earbuds plugged in and my music pretty loud so I didn't hear the screams until it was too late.

ft13ft13ft13

Ok, backing up to why I was even at the camp. My friend Mira invited me to go with her a handful of her other friends to camp out for a week up north, and I've always loved camping. So hell yeah, I'd go.

But they didn't bother to tell me that it was a _supposedly_ haunted camp. If I had known that, I would have said nope. I've seen too many horror movies with the same plot. Group of young adults/teens go camping in the woods/at a camp, and most/all die gruesomely. The killer in the last one I watched was one of the campers.

I'd probably survive if we're going with the final girl trope; virgin, doesn't do drugs, doesn't drink alcohol. Sure, I tried pot once or twice, and to be honest it tastes gross as fuck. It sticks to your lips and you cough a lot. And I got drunk once. Never again. Worst decision of my life. Before now.

And the whole virgin thing is because I never had the opportunity to, just not social enough for that. I'm really unsocial, is that a word? I think it is because I just used it, so it is. But really, I hate being in large groups, and I get really anxious and that is not fun.

So I'm the only one who isn't really friends with the group, and usually that means a) I die first, b) I'm a suspect until I get killed, c) I get kidnapped by the murderer as bait then killed, or d) I'm the fucking final girl.

And I really don't want to die.


End file.
